callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Jason Hudson
Merge with Hudson How do we know Jason Hudson and Hudson are not the same person? If this is based on the IMDB page, it's not a reliable source. This article should be overwritten with the actual Hudson page renamed to Jason Hudson.--PhantomT1412 15:47, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :Agreed. Darkman 4 17:24, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :It's not based on an IMDB page, it's based on a tweet from @JD_2020. -- 05:48, September 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Where is it said that Hudson is not Jason Hudson?--PhantomT1412 07:21, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :::While that has not been mentioned, there are some differences- such as the voice actors and the factions they're a part of. While we can assume that IMDB is correct, @JD_2020 tweeted himself that Jason Hudson will be voiced by Ed Harris. Andrew Hawkes is listed on IMDB as voicing Hudson. Furthermore, Hudson is an SOG operative and Jason Hudson is CIA. Until we get some concrete info, I suggest that we keep the pages separate rather than basing that they are the same person because of the same last name. -- 07:28, September 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::IMDB is not a reliable source. At least, not as much as Treyarch's statement. If Treyarch says "Ed Harris will voice Jason Hudson", then Imdb and Andrew Hawkes can go elsewhere. Furthermore, IMDB's hasn't listed yet Gary Oldman nor Ed Harris, they have few actors only rumored and two actors for "Harris". This kind of source can't be considered reliable. And for the CIA faction, CIA and SOG were very tied. Even some CIA SAD operatives formed the SOG. Hudson can be both. --PhantomT1412 07:42, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::While that is true, I still feel that we should keep the articles separate until we know for sure that they are the same. -- 09:03, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Jason Hudson appearance? Could this be him? It's possible, as I saw an old photo that had a character with this appearance that was rumored to be him. Roger Murtaugh 05:16, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Maybe. I saw the same thing and wondered it too. We can ask Treyarch, but i doubt it they will open up. 21:35, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, well...we'll know when the game is released. Haha. Roger Murtaugh 01:47, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Confirmed it's him: http://www.gametrailers.com/episode/gametrailers-tv/106?sd=1&ch=1 Ever121 12:42, October 15, 2010 (UTC) :Good. Thank you. He even looks like Ed Harris, who is one of my favorite actors. Roger Murtaugh 00:18, October 16, 2010 (UTC) White writing The obsession with Black Ops theme has gone too far. Hudson's character profile is now black, and only the hyperlinks show up. Both "Jason Hudson" and "Appears in" are unable to be seen, and the whole thing just looks absolutely ridiculous. Either figure out how to make the writing white, or get over this theme and put it back to the perfectly good look it had before. Toon Ganondorf (t ''' 20:44, October 25, 2010 (UTC) In one of those pictures in the Pentagon.. ...the one where it says Hudson is in the middle, the dude on the right is Robert MacNamara. I thought this was cool, as he was an important person during the time frame too. Just saying, as this is an official photo. While it isn't noteworthy (for obvious reasons) he has also appeared in leaked footage too, but that doesn't matter here. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Robert_MacNamara 02:34, November 1, 2010 (UTC) gordon and jason hudson: same ppl? any1 ever consider they're the same person? look at it this way: lets say gordon is around 20 during the events of waw, which takes place roughly in the 1940's. and black ops takes place in the 60's. so by now gordon is 40, which jason possibly could be aged (some 40 yr olds can look tht yung). and now about the name. maybe gords reel name was ''jason '''gordon hudson'' and every1 just called him gordon. so any thots on my theory? 04:16, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :No, I have no "thots" that support your theory. Its probably just a tribute to Gordon or borrowing a placeholder. Why on earth would Gordon change his name after WWII? If anything, its Hudson who should change his name following the events of Black Ops. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 07:50, November 2, 2010 (UTc : :hudson was born in 1932 i doubt they let a ten year old be a major Member of SOG Having seen the game's entire story, I don't believe Hudson is a member of SOG. He was assigned to Mason, and undertook several CIA missions, his only associations with SOG being through Mason. Weaver is a different story, but I've removed Hudson from all SOG lists. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 08:44, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Hudson is Mason's handler, being assigned to him sometime after his freedom from Vorkuta, and shortly before the events of U.S.D.D. Without Mason, Hudson would be in no way affiliated with MACV-SOG. During the events of Rebirth, Mason (Through Mason's eyes was Reznov) killed Friedrich Steiner, and in a rage, attacked Hudson and shot Weaver. Weaver survived and Hudson put Mason in interrogation. ForeignHedgehog 14:19, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Horatio Caine reference? In "Revelations", after Mason Says Cuba, Hudson puts on his glasses as the music starts. Could this be a reference to CSI: MIAMI during the opening scene of each episode, before the credits? CJB95 00:49, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Prequel. who thinks there should be dlc that is a prequel involing hudson's service in the army prehaps as a korean war veatren(he was discharged in 1955 and you have to serve at least 4 years before you are discharged)?Butthead4 00:59, December 6, 2010 (UTC)butthead4 :That would be nice. Roger Murtaugh :I guess that would be cool but this should be a blog(besides I want dlc so that way I can figure out if Woods is alive or not).PSC Soap 06:46, January 16, 2011 (UTC)PSC Soap Picture in front of page I think Hudson's main picture should be with his shades, as he wore them in almost all missions 'Cpt.Shock 16:31, December 7, 2010 (UTC)Cpt.Shock Trivia I have deleted the trivia about Hudson most likely talking in third person to avoid giving himself away. It is so obvious that this is the reason why Hudson AND Weaver speak in the third person.PSC Soap 06:44, January 16, 2011 (UTC)PSC Soap what an ass didn't take any wounds for his country but is more then happy to tourote a patriot False info for operation charidbalayis? Wth. someone added false information to that mission where hudson,weaver,and mason get eliminated. theres no way that could have happened. no proof, nothing... Operation Charidbalayis tidy up I'm not sure about the authenticity of the "Operation Charidbalayis" section but I've tried to tidy it up so it no longer sounds like it has been written by a 12 year old. Remove the part where they escape assassination, theres no proof to how the writer knows that. 00:21, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Interrogator Redirect Should we make a page on 'The Interrogator' and redirect it here, since the interrogator IS Hudson? It may be helpful if someone who hasn't finished the campaign because they suck LOL came looking for The Interrogator's page, where they would learn that the Interrogator is actually Hudson. ''Bumblebeeprime09'' ''Talk'' 21:36, February 10, 2011 (UTC) But what about the spoilers? MatheusBond 21:38, February 10, 2011 (UTC) /sarcasm/ Yes, spoilers would ruin everything. I mean, look at the Hudson page. It tells EVERYTHING. -_- ''Bumblebeeprime09'' ''Talk'' 02:40, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Well, whatever. It's just my opinion. MatheusBond 02:44, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Okay, how the hell do you respond to me so fast?!!! ARE YOU STALKING ME??!!!!!!!!!! :O Off-topicness aside, The page says everything already. I don't think we should worry about spoilers (Unless the game only just came out) ''Bumblebeeprime09'' ''Talk'' 02:49, February 12, 2011 (UTC) 1- I am notified about all the edits on the pages I follow by e-mail. : ) 2- I agree. We don't need to worry about spoilers anymore. Most people know about the ending anyway. MatheusBond 02:56, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Id like to point out it states Hudson is KIA WHO IS THE INTEROGATER? How can Hudson be the Interogater in one mission the Interogater sez Hudson and Weaver went to Kowloon he sez Hudson and Weaver he doesnt say me and Weaver I think the Interogater is Brooks he survives WMD and works with Hudson and Weaver he is also seen in Exutive order. :The interrogator is Mason. 20:58, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Umm...you did play CoD: BO, right? Also, pls sign your edits. AugFC [[User talk:AugFC|'aka Diamond Mint']] 20:57, February 13, 2012 (UTC) You mean despite the game flat out telling you that Hudson is the interrogator? 20:58, February 13, 2012 (UTC) And Hudson probably not wanting to directly reveal Mason that he is the interrogator. 20:59, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Hudson calls himself by his name when he's the interrogator because he didn't want to make it obvious who he was Why delete my page on Black Ops 2 characters it has been comfirmed Hudson is returning to Black Ops 2 can we add him agian? Daniel123Shaw123 20:38, May 2, 2012 (UTC) :Source please. 20:42, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for adding Jason Hudson whoever it was to the Black Ops 2 list of characters Daniel123Shaw123 not logged it. 07:23, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Hudson carrying Mason (He's not who you think it is) Hey guys, I was checking out the picture of Mason being carried supposedly by Hudson, but I don't think it's Hudson carrying him. If you look at the picture closely, you wouldn't see the very prominent scar from his temple to the center of his brow like all the other pictures. Secondly, I'm sure I'm not the only one who thinks the man wouldn't be caught dead with hair lol and if you look at the Angola portion of the game, he looks exactly the same as in BO. This person looks older and is probably someone else. I might be willing to think it's John Trent/ Viktor Reznov. We know the guy must be in his late 60s/early 70s when this comes out and he's a hard case. I think he'd still give a good fight even at that age. Treyarch did confirm that we would explore his relationship with Mason further. What do you guys think about it? Rayven1lk (talk) 20:31, October 23, 2012 (UTC)rayven1lk :"I'm sure I'm not the only one who thinks the man wouldn't be caught dead with hair" you mean aside from the hair he has in BO1? Plus it's a bit hard for a dead person to carry someone. 20:21, October 23, 2012 (UTC) :::Well, lets just say he went for a minimalist style haha. And the Maverick Code gives hint of Reznov being alive. But of course I could be wrong and it is Hudson after all, it's just an idea I had. Rayven1lk (talk) 20:31, October 23, 2012 (UTC)rayven1lk ::::Hinting about a character we're explicitly told is dead? It's almost like 3arc was baiting all those people convinced Ghost survived getting shot and burned. 20:35, October 23, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Hmmm...looks like the picture is gone :S Rayven1lk (talk) 07:26, October 24, 2012 (UTC)rayven1lk ::::::He has hair, haha. NaRusskom (talk) 17:54, November 13, 2012 (UTC) CIA mole I was just replaying BO2 and was wondering if Hudson was the CIA mole? It seems like they suggest Menendez uses his family to blackmail him. The fact that Woods says he should have killed him in Vietnam also suggests he knows he's the CIA mole. Thoughts? 21:02, April 21, 2013 (UTC) :Makes sense. 21:13, April 21, 2013 (UTC) ::Makes some sense, however if he was his mole than it's likely he may of not killed him. 16:30, April 22, 2013 (UTC) :::He even has people in the CIA... :::Bullshit! This guy's fucking with us! :::Hudson is alarmingly quick to deny Kravchenko's claims. And in response to Menendez killing him, he's an untrustworthy character who hated Hudson anyway. Plus, he did actually give him the chance to live, but Woods refused to sacrifice himself, and thus Hudson did instead. 16:37, April 22, 2013 (UTC) :::::As AUGFC said, he was quick to deny the allegations, and in extension to that, when he is asking for Menendez to kill him instead of Woods or David, he is pretty desparate to die ("DO IT!!!") Possibly meaning he regrets what he has done and wishes to erase it all, before somebody else realises and kills him for his betrayal... :::::I know this post is over a year old, but i thought it is worth the mention ::::: 12:47, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Playable in BO2 ? It is stated that Hudson is not playable in BO2. However this isn't supposed to be the case, since the player controls him when providing air support in Pyrrhic Victory. Shouldn't we change this? --Ultimate94ninja (talk) 08:14, May 6, 2014 (UTC) : I don't think that Hudson is controlling the air support, but Mason is by a radio. Anyway, I don't think its worth mentioning, as it is a very minor role. 08:36, May 6, 2014 (UTC) ::No matter how minor it is, it is still worth mentioning him along with other playable characters (this happens for example with Mr. Davis in MW3). As you can see during gameplay, the dialogue clearly indicates that Hudson is controlling the air support (and not Mason using a remote control or something). --Ultimate94ninja (talk) 08:50, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Thundergun Hey guys, shouldn't thundergun be removed from weapon list as it is optional to obtain it in Numbers and I have beaten the mission several time without even knowing where the thundergun is.4sinayousefi (talk) 01:59, July 15, 2015 (UTC)